Nadie es indipensable
by Masato.14
Summary: Batman observa a un joven con su símbolo marcado en rojo sobre su pecho. El viejo Bruno Díaz piensa en su juventud perdida y en el trabajo de Terry como Batman. Terry está cansado de las comparaciones. Fic ubicado en el episodio "El pasado y el Futuro" de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada.


**Notas del autor dirigidas a la pobre alma que entró a leer** : El desarrollo de este fic está localizando durante y después del capítulo "El pasado y el futuro parte 2" de la liga de la justicia ilimitada (como seguramente ya vieron en el sumary). Pero para los que no saben cuál es, les cuento (SPOILER ALERT): la trama se desarrolla cuando Batman, Mujer Maravilla y Linterna Verde persiguen a un ladronzuelo idiota que usa un cinturón/dispositivo que le permite viajar por el tiempo para robar objetos históricos, en su persecución, los héroes lo siguen hasta el futuro donde se encuentran con un Bruno Díaz viejo y un joven Batman que lo sustituye en la lucha inacabable contra el crimen, junto a eso se dan cuenta que el ladronzuelo ya no es más un simple ladronzuelo y ahora domina ese tiempo consiguiendo armas de un futuro más avanzado (más avanzado que ese) y con las que derrota a la liga de la justicia de ese tiempo, dejando únicamente a tres miembros activos de la misma.

Ok me pasé con la _pequeña_ introducción.

Por ultimo: Batman, la Liga de la Justicia y Batman del futuro no me pertenecen, derechos y elogios a DC comics, Warner Brothers, Bob Kane y todos sus amigos, quienes sean esas gentes que se hacen ricas con la venta de sus comics, juguetes, películas y demás artículos.

oOo

 **Nadie es indispensable**

-Yo llevaré a Batman.

Nadie pareció tomar demasiada importancia cuando Batman (el nuevo) ofreció su medio de transporte a su predecesor.

Arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado Cronos en el tiempo y espacio le preocupaba más a lo que quedaba de la Liga de la Justicia que indagar cómo demonios llegaría Batman (el original) a la localización donde ahora sabían estaba la esposa del viajero del tiempo.

-Sígueme.

Había un rastro de emoción en la voz del nuevo Batman al decirlo, el más experimentado Caballero de la Noche ya había notado ese particular tono de voz cuando ese joven Batman se dirigía a él (era obvia su juventud, por su estructura y sus músculos en desarrollo, había acogido a suficientes niños para reconocer uno al verlo), ese tono lo había escuchado tanto en la batalla que habían compartido apenas arribando en ese tiempo, como antes de atrapar a ese criminal cobarde que había cantado absolutamente todo y que ahora les daba cierta esperanza para terminar con esto.

En un movimiento automático, Bruno Díaz miró hacia atrás donde su yo más viejo lo observaba impasible.

Sabía que a pesar de la capucha, y su propia expresión indescifrable, el viejo Bruno comprendería su pregunta en silencio.

 _¿Un nuevo Batman? ¿Estás seguro?_

-Concéntrate en la misión. -gruñó el viejo casi al momento siguiente de encontrarse con su mirada.

Batman levantó las cejas debajo de la capucha. Por lo general era él quien insistía a sus compañeros de la Liga dejar de lado las distracciones innecesarias. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no había ningún cambio o diferencia. Seguía siendo _él_ quien se encargaba de eso.

Sin responderle a su otro yo se dio la vuelta y siguió a la figura negra y roja que lo esperaba en la orilla de la azotea. Los demás ya se habían ido.

-No lo tomes personal -dijo el otro Batman con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta e inclinarse sobre la orilla-. Siempre trata así a los nuevos.

Bruno gruñó mientras lo veía saltar hacia abajo. Un bromista. Cada vez estaba menos seguro acerca de la decisión de su yo futuro en todo este asunto del nuevo Batman.

 _Concéntrate_ , se dijo al saltar detrás del que sería (es) su sucesor, _recuerda por qué estás aquí._

-Cómo puedes ver, el auto ha mejorado considerablemente -lo recibió jovial la voz de... Batman.

Diablos, era extraño pensar en alguien que no fuera él mismo como Batman, y era más extraño escuchar a Batman... jovial. Todo esto era incluso más extraño que la sensación de verse a sí mismo viejo y débil.

La vejez era un estado totalmente natural, lo que no era natural era encontrarse con alguien más llevando su identidad, sin embargo decidió enfocarse en el aeroplano sobre el que Batman se apoyaba despreocupadamente. Cuando Bruno entró a lo que era el nuevo batimovil necesitó de su frío autocontrol para no mostrar su asombro. Por fuera se parecía mucho al batiplaneador, sin embargo por dentro era obvia la mejora tecnológica.

-Seguro no notarás diferencia, cualquier baratija te parecerá adelantada teniendo en cuenta tu tiempo, pero este bebé es de lo mejor del mundo, de varios mundos de hecho. Ponte cómodo.

Cuando le compuerta se cerró sobre sus cabezas y el batimovil comenzó a ascender, Batman no pudo soportarlo más e hizo su pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?

Vio cómo el interrogado giró su cuello a la derecha mirándolo por encima de su hombro. Esa capucha entera le ocultaba perfectamente la expresión del rostro y sin embargo Bruno pudo sentir su sorpresa.

-Soy Batman -respondió con firmeza pero las palabras que le siguieron fueron expresadas con menos convicción y más relajación-, creí que las orejas puntiagudas te darían la primera pista.

Bruno frunció el ceño. El bromista estaba de vuelta.

-No me refería a eso.

-Oh, ¿entonces te referías a mi nombre civil? -giró el rostro hacia el frente una vez más-. Preferiría mantenerlo en secreto si no te importa.

-¿Algo que quieras ocultar?

-Tan desconfiado como siempre ¿no es así Díaz?

-Parece que no te enseñé correctamente a no usar nombres en el campo.

-Acabas de preguntar por mi nombre civil. Eso también quebranta la regla desde mi punto de vista -Díaz no respondió a eso-. Escucha, por lo general juego sólo, nunca había tenido ese problema -sonrió y de nuevo el Batman con el emblema rojo esperó un segundo por una respuesta, al no escuchar nada, decidió proseguir-. La Liga es solo un trabajo de medio tiempo, apenas y hablo con esos chicos, no tengo tiempo de pensar de qué forma los llamaré. Pero tienes razón, lo siento Di... Batman, para serte sincero, el verdadero problema es que me siento bastante incómodo llamando a alguien más Batman. Me pone ansioso.

Bruno levantó una ceja.

-Y sé que tu sientes lo mismo -prosiguió el otro Batman con tranquilidad, parecía estar acostumbrado a conversaciones unilaterales-. No sé cómo vaya a terminar esto. Si moriremos, o por un milagro continuaremos vivos para la el día de mañana. Pero si ganamos, podrás regresar a tu línea de tiempo y cabe la posibilidad que recuerdes todo esto. Aún faltan muchos años para que llegue el maravilloso día en que nos conoceremos y no quiero que a lo largo de esos años de pronto llegue a tu brillante mente la idea de tomar diferentes decisiones -Una risa seca y ahogada llegó a los oídos de Bruno. -No, _Batman_ , no te lo diré. No cambiaría nada de esto, no puedo. Las cosas deben pasar como deben pasar.

Bruno no ignoró la amargura que ahora llenaba el batimovil. Algo malo le había pasado al chico, algo lo había marcado.

Apretó el puño ¿y de qué otro modo podía ser? No había razón para que alguien con esperanza en la vida se convirtiera en Batman. La capucha venía junto a la tragedia y la pérdida. Así debía ser.

-Me gusta mi trabajo ¿sabes? -agregó el joven, esta vez con más optimismo en su voz-, quisiera conservarlo.

-¿Trabajo? –Repitió, era la segunda vez que el muchacho usaba esa analogía- ¿eres algún tipo de empleado?

¿Tan lejos había llegado en su vejez como para hacer entrevistas profesionales para un nuevo Batman? ¿Qué clase de futuro era ese?

Cuando los segundos pasaron y Bruno creyó que el muchacho no respondería (sería una sorpresa, sin duda) volvió a escuchar su voz, sin embargo, no era una respuesta.

-Ya llegamos.

Bruno asintió esta vez sin recriminarle al chico el cambio de tema. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor para conocer las reglas que él mismo, el hombre que las había escrito? Nunca des pistas de tu identidad.

A nadie.

Ahora entendía que ese "nadie", ya se extendía hasta el mismo. El joven tenía razón, no debía saber demasiado sobre su futuro. Verse a sí mismo así de viejo era ya suficientemente peligroso. El saber que llegaría a esa edad podía volverlo descuidado.

Cuando la compuerta superior se abrió, Bruno salió de inmediato.

-Solo quiero que sepas -escuchó que su sucesor decía detrás de él, Bruno se volvió hacia atrás y vio a ese joven Batman salir lentamente del vehículo-, que ha sido un honor trabajar contigo.

Se escuchaba como una despedida. No lo culpaba, ese muchacho acababa de ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros morir ante el hombre que estaban buscando.

-Por lo que veo, trabajas conmigo todos los días.

El chico sonrió, de algún modo esa capucha se lo permitía.

-Es verdad. Comentario estúpido. Ahora vamos, nos están esperando.

oOo

Terry entró a la baticueva sin aliento. Estaba intacta. Con todos los trofeos de Batman, las computadoras y los equipos de análisis compartiendo el mismo lugar que un montón de murciélagos que comenzaron a chillar y agitar sus alas con el ruido de su llegada. No había señales de la destrucción que habían dejado los guasones a su paso.

Todo estaba donde debía estar, igual que siempre.

Hogar, dulce hogar ¿no es así?

-¿Díaz? -su voz salió más asustada de lo que pretendió, el regreso de la baticueva y la Atalaya no le aseguraban que Bruno siguiera a salvo, justo como lo había dejado antes de lanzarse en esa última cruzada suicida.

Terry agitó la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos negativos pensamientos, se estaba volviendo paranoico (batiparanoico), no había razón por la que Bruno estuviera en peligro.

Y sin embargo, todo esto era demasiado extraño. Sus recuerdos seguían siendo los mismos que desencadenaron el ataque de Cronos, seguía con las muertes de sus compañeros de Liga tatuados en la mente, no recordaba nada de lo que supuestamente debió pasar en lugar del ataque de Cronos.

No tenía sentido. Si Batman/Bruno Díaz y Linterna Verde habían tenido éxito, se suponía que el tiempo se reescribiría ¿no es así? Que este presente se arreglaría y Terry no recordaría nada de esto, simplemente porque nunca pasaría.

-Qué demonios -rugió desesperado. Hasta hace unas horas había peleado con esas locas gemelas y casi muere en el intento. Sus descargas casi lo mandan al otro mundo, lo último que recordaba fue ver a Linterna Verde y a Batman seguir a Cronos por un agujero del tiempo y luego de eso todo había desaparecido.

De un momento a otro los látigos de las hermanas no lo tenían atado más, el Partenón, la esfinge, la estatua de la libertad, la torre Eiffel, las demás armas de sus oponentes, todo se había ido. Sin embargo ellos seguían ahí, tanto lo que quedaba de la Liga de la Justicia como un montón de guasones estúpidos y asustados al verse en desventaja sin sus armas del futuro, lidiando no solo con Batman sino con Warhawk y Static.

Terry se había puesto de pie rápidamente, dejando a un lado el dolor que las descargas le habían dejado y que habían pasado limpiamente a través de la débil protección de su traje. Junto a sus compañeros vigilantes, los sometieron en menos de un parpadeo y cuando vio que no había más peligro a su alrededor no perdió el tiempo y encendió el comunicador para informar a Bruno.

-Díaz ¿me copias? Lo logramos Díaz. No sé como pero lo logramos.

No había recibido más que interferencia del otro lado, las descargas debieron averiar su traje más de lo que pensaba, demostrando una vez más la superioridad tecnológica con la que había estado peleando. Los sistemas de comunicación eran una de las partes más protegidas del traje, Bruno había centrado sus esfuerzos en ello, insistía en mantenerse comunicado con Terry a todo momento.

Hasta ese entonces no se había preocupado mucho. Así que solamente se dirigió a Static y le preguntó si todo estaba en orden.

Él había respondido con una gran sonrisa que sí, que todo estaba mejor que controlado y que esto ameritaba una celebración.

-Claro -contestó Terry-, sólo espera un momento, ahora vuelvo.

O al menos esa había sido su intención, ir al batimovil y comunicarse con Bruno, darle su reporte del éxito obtenido y regresar con ese viejo loco de Static y Warhawk y darles su merecido a esos idiotas sin suerte. Sin embargo Bruno tampoco contestaba desde la intacta consola de comunicaciones en el auto. Fue ahí cuando las alarmas se activaron en su cabeza. Encendió el batimovil y se dirigió sin escala y sin avisar a nadie a la baticueva, comunicándose en el camino con la Atalaya y comprobando con alivio que sus compañeros seguían con vida y sin la menor idea de lo que había pasado.

Y ahora, ahí parado, solo y con el corazón latiendo de un modo que pensaba en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, fue que su cerebro volvió a funcionar.

-¡Idiota! ¡Perfecto Batman he resultado ser! Por dios, soy un completo idiota -corrió de nuevo al batimovil-, ¡Nosotros permanecimos en el mismo lugar! Díaz debe seguir en el escondite de resguardo.

Llegó al lugar donde había dejado a Díaz en menos de cinco minutos.

-¡Bruno!

-Aquí estoy Terry -la voz cansada de Bruno Díaz llegó desde la oscuridad. Terry se apresuró a seguirla.

No entendía por qué estaba tan preocupado, hacía años que Bruno estaba alejado de toda acción y por ende también de cualquier daño ocasionado a su persona. Cronos había sido derrotado. Todo estaba bien.

¿Entonces por qué seguía sintiendo ese pesar en los hombros?

-Es un hecho que Batman y Linterna Verde detuvieron a Cronos -reportó al encontrarse cara a cara con su predecesor y mentor. Sonrió esperando aparentar la calma que seguía sin llegar a el-. Capturamos a lo que quedaba de su equipo de idiotas. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Bien, ahora sácame de este basurero.

Esta vez la sonrisa que mostró Terry fue más genuina.

-Con gusto.

Bruno era muy insistente en que Batman no debía mostrarse mucho a su alrededor, no quería que pareciera que Batman fuera el guardia personal de Bruno Díaz pues podía levantar sospechas. Pero este día, Bruno no dijo nada cuando observó que la manera más rápida de volver a la baticueva era en el batimovil de Batman.

Por segunda vez en el día, Terry llevó a Bruno como copiloto, pero al contrario de su anterior viaje, Terry predijo que este sería un camino en silencio. Sabía que Díaz prefería el estoicismo, además el silencio nunca había sido un problema para él, cuando se lo proponía, podía incluso permanecer al lado de Díaz durante horas analizando un nuevo nano chip sin hacer un solo comentario.

En el campo por lo contrario, solía ser más hablador, no le importaba compartir unas cuantas palabras con los criminales antes de patear sus traseros. Le daba más satisfacción escuchar las tonterías que decían para después restregarles su incompetencia en la cara.

-Eres un Batman muy singular -le había dicho Clark una vez-. En ocasiones siento que vuelvo a ver a Bruno en el traje, pero en otras...

-En otras te hago recordar que el viejo caballero de la noche está jubilado -se había adelantado él, tratando de hacer una broma. Sin embargo, no lo había sido. Para ninguno de los dos.

Así que Terry podía tratar con la seriedad sobrehumana de Díaz, sí, pero esta ocasión ameritaba al menos una pequeña charla. Sólo esperaba que Bruno estuviera de humor para responderle.

-Lamento... -comenzó con voz ronca, sin embargo, arregló el problema de inmediato y las palabras que le siguieron salieron de forma natural en su garganta-. Lamento que no pudieras despedirte de tu antiguo yo.

-Solucionaron la situación, eso era todo lo que él y Linterna Verde tenían que hacer aquí.

En otras palabras, no venía de visita turística, tradujo Terry en su mente.

-Lo sé. Hablando de eso ¿no te preguntas por qué o cómo recordamos todo?

-Es posible que se provocara el nacimiento de una nueva realidad alterna. Sigo sin poder recordar que en mi juventud viajé al futuro y me vi a mí mismo y a ti. Es posible que el mundo al que hayan regresado Batman y Linterna Verde se escriba de manera diferente a la de esta realidad.

-Esa explicación funciona para mí -asintió-. Me comuniqué con la Atalaya, por cierto. Todo en orden, nadie tiene idea de lo que pasó. Sugeriría no mencionárselo.

-No, ellos deben saberlo, observar sus debilidades y superar los errores que cometieron al caer.

-El error que cometimos fue pelear con tecnología del futuro, Bruno.

Díaz levantó una ceja al escuchar cómo Terry se incluía en la sentencia.

 _Y aun así tú no caíste_ , pensó con algo parecido al orgullo. El joven sin poderes permanecía. Parecía una tradición.

-Pese a todo, fue interesante luchar al lado de tu otro yo -agregó neutral McGinnis de pronto.

Bruno frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No -se tensó Terry-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Hemos peleado juntos antes. Después del incidente de Ra's Al Ghul, no creí que te asombrara demasiado. Y sigues incómodo, pese a que tú mismo dijiste que todo estaba en orden.

Terry se encogió de hombros descendiendo ahora en la entrada a la baticueva.

 _"Sigues incómodo"_ , esa no había sido una pregunta. A veces se preguntaba si Díaz tenía un tercer ojo mágico que todo lo veía.

-Ahora fue distinto -respondió evasivo-. Tú me entiendes. Llevabas el traje, las armas... La leyenda pasó justo ante mis ojos, recuerda que crecí escuchando historias de Batman.

Bruno gruñó al mismo tiempo que Terry bajaba del batimovil para ahora ayudarlo a él, y por su expresión, McGinnis pudo darse cuenta que no le creyó una sola palabra, el muchacho ya se había sacado la capucha, así que cuando se encontró con los ojos de Bruno borró su sonrisa falsa.

-Creo... -comenzó, rindiéndose nervioso ante la mirada de su mentor-, creo que él no estaba muy de acuerdo con, ya sabes, mi existencia.

Bruno se dirigió la silla del computador y tomo asiento. Dio un profundo respiro y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, cruzando las manos frente a su rostro. Terry lo vio fruncir el ceño con ese gesto serio, ese gesto que le decía que sabía las respuestas de todas sus dudas (como siempre), pero esta vez Terry no estaba seguro si él quería saberlo. Es decir, se estaba comenzando a cansar de todo esto. De la constante comparación ¿En qué momento había pensado que esto sería una buena idea? Es decir, adoraba ser Batman, sabía que sus acciones estaban haciendo un bien, pero aun así...

Estaba cansado de tener que superar las expectativas de todos.

Las de Bruno.

Las de la Liga.

Las de los estúpidos criminales.

¡Las del maldito y jodido Batman mismo!

Podía recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que había escuchado las palabras "él ni siquiera es el verdadero Batman".

Y estaba... cansado.

Pero aun así. No quería dejar a Batman, no podía dejarlo. Separar a Batman de él simplemente no era correcto. No estaba bien.

-Apenas lo viste un par de horas -dijo Díaz-, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Terry parpadeó hacia Bruno, quien seguía mirándolo con gesto obtuso. Dejó salir un sonido nasal de sarcasmo.

-¿Hablas en serio? Te conozco Bruno. Y parece que siempre has sido el mismo. Cuando algo no te gusta, no lo ocultas con facilidad o creo que simplemente no te molestas en ocultarlo. Y a nuestro amigo no le gustó verme usando _su_ nombre y _su_ símbolo en el pecho.

-Estoy seguro que no.

-Sinceridad al fin. Perfecto.

-Él no te conoce Terry.

-¡Pero tú sí! -explotó. Toda su frustración salió en ese segundo, inhaló despacio y controló sus emociones-. ¿No es suficiente para él? -prosiguió esta vez con una calma que rayaba en desesperanza-. ¿Tengo que seguir probándole a tus antiguos amigos, criminales, la gente que ni siquiera te conoció y ahora incluso a tu yo más joven que me merezco este traje? Dime Bruno, ¿me lo merezco?

Díaz suspiró.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, Batman no es el traje, ni es el símbolo. El hombre debajo de la máscara hace a Batman débil o fuerte. Y por mucho que no quieras aceptarlo, la Liga fue casi totalmente exterminada. Pero tú no. Ahora dime _tú_ si piensas que te mereces ese traje.

Terry lo observó por unos momentos, bajó la cabeza encontrando más interesantes las botas de sus pies y dejo escapar una risa aguda.

Traducción: te lo mereces, pero no me harás decirlo en voz alta.

El muchacho levantó de nuevo el rostro, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y se puso la capucha que colgaba inerte sobre su espalda, y sin decir nada, caminó hacia la salida de la baticueva.

-¿A dónde vas?

-La noche es joven y falta mucho para que mi turno termine.

Bruno sonrió.

-Estaré monitoreando desde aquí.

Terry se llevó los dedos índice y medio a la esquina de su ceja derecha, imitando un pobre saludo militar y con una ligera explosión bajo sus botas, salió volando por la salida. Esa noche no llevaría el auto, quería sentir el viento y la nada debajo de él.

Bruno, entre tanto, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego se giró hacia la pantalla de la computadora y encendió la cámara del traje para ver a Batman volar.

Encontrarse con su yo pasado, le hizo recordar de primera mano lo que era ser joven y fuerte, no, le recordó lo que era ser Batman, la juventud no era de importancia. Sin embargo, el viejo Díaz ya no extrañaba la capucha, pese a que todo este tiempo así lo había creído. Y había sido gracias a ese vistazo de su pasado que por fin se había dado cuenta de ello.

Antes de ahora, en cada patrulla y cada caso que Terry tomaba, Bruno siempre pensaba en lo que él _hubiera_ hecho.

El habría presionado más a ese hombre, el habría mantenido más atención a sus espaldas, el habría dejado de lado esa pista sin salida y avanzaría a lo siguiente.

Y a veces (la mayoría) no se quedaba sólo con el pensamiento, se lo decía a Terry. Y el muchacho sólo gruñía y seguía todas sus instrucciones.

Pero el día de hoy, al ver a ese Batman maduro y experimentado (reconocía el traje, en ese entonces tenía posiblemente ya treinta y cinco años) asustado por un muchacho que era más pequeño e inexperto que él, le había abierto los ojos.

Porque ¿quién mejor para leer a Batman que Bruno Díaz?

Terry jamás retrocedió ante ese Batman, ante esa leyenda andante con la que había crecido (como el mismo Terry había dicho). Pocas personas habían permanecido inmutables ante su presencia y ahora este joven no sólo le había dado cara sino que también le había provocado miedo.

Claro que era miedo. En su juventud, Bruno Díaz siempre había temido el día en el que debía abandonar a Batman. Ese había sido uno de sus mayores temores y con el paso de los años, sólo se hacía más grande. Así que cuando se vio a sí mismo en su plenitud como Batman experimentar el temor de su juventud hacerse realidad ante sus ojos, se puso en los zapatos de su yo más joven, preguntándose qué hubiera pensado al encontrarse con un muchacho tan _relajado_ utilizando su nombre.

Y el pensamiento fue: _no soy tan indispensable para el mundo después de todo._

Al menos no como Bruno Díaz. Batman era otra historia, Batman debía estar siempre ahí, siempre listo. Y ahora se daba cuenta que no extrañaba llevar la máscara ni vivir la adrenalina en el campo al truncar los planes de cualquier mente criminal. Ese nunca había sido su objetivo, su objetivo era limpiar Ciudad Gótica, hacerla más segura para las personas que no podían defenderse.

Ahora entendía, que si había alguien que estuviera dispuesto a seguir con esa misión, con ese objetivo, alguien que tuviera las agallas para cargar con el nombre de Batman y con su legado, Bruno no tenía por qué sentir miedo o añoranza.

Observó la pantalla donde la cámara de la capucha de Batman grababa su descenso en lo alto de un edificio para mirar a su alrededor buscando cualquier disturbio.

Sí, Batman volaba.

Batman patrullaba.

Batman no había desaparecido.

Y Bruno Díaz le dio en silencio las gracias a Terry McGinnis por eso.

Terry es Batman. Nadie iba negarlo jamás. Él se encargaría de eso.

 _Fin_

Decidí escribir algo de Batman, lo que fuera, y este capítulo de La Liga me vino a la mente. Indagando en los recuerdos de mi infancia, mi yo pequeña había reaccionado ante este capítulo con un "esto es mega genial, voy a morir de la emoción ya!", así que lo tomé como base para escribir esto, la realidad es que sólo quería escribir lo que fuera y como fuera. Y lo siento si he mancillado algún personaje que ames. Por favor, no me odien por esta piltrafa!

Por lo mismo, este fandom es nuevo para mí (en cuanto a Fanfiction) pero viejo para el mundo, es posible que nadie lea esto, pero me importa muy poco. Me he dado cuenta que últimamente me estoy preocupando demasiado por la aceptación de lo que escribo y por los comentarios que pueda o no recibir. Es por eso que ahora escribo esto _por mí_ y _para mí_. Porque se me antojó hacerlo y porque no quería dejar pasar las ganas.

Después de mi momento amargoso, a quien esté del otro lado (si hay alguno), gracias por leer, a fin de cuentas y pese a lo anterior escrito, se agradecería cualquier comentario, critica o retroalimentación.

Y chicos, una última cosa: escriban fics de Batman, es el rey de los superhéroes y tiene kilómetros de tela de donde cortar.

Soy Masato para servirles, y ustedes, gente, son geniales. Gracias y buenas noches.


End file.
